


Daze

by Gruul



Series: 30 Days of Drabbles [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Drug Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gruul/pseuds/Gruul
Summary: I was depressed, so I wrote a rhyme for the first time, in my life. It's Dark.
Series: 30 Days of Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720414
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Daze

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thanks for reading this poem. It’s dark and angsty. I needed to vent off my emotions for the day and this is what happened. If you or anyone you know is feeling suicidal please pick up the phone and dial any of these numbers below and talk to someone. Anyone, a friend, a co-worker, a stranger. 
> 
> Suicide isn’t a joke, There is one death by suicide in the US every 12 minutes. Depression affects 20-25% of Americans ages 18+ in a given year. That’s a lot, and there’s a lot more facts about this unfortunate occurrence that happens. 
> 
> USA National Suicide Hotlines
> 
> Toll-Free / 24 hours / 7 days a week
> 
> 1-800-SUICIDE
> 
> 1-800-784-2433
> 
> 1-800-273-TALK
> 
> 1-800-273-8255
> 
> TTY: 1-800-799-4TTY (4889)

  
He cuts his wrists   
To numb himself  
It’s not working   
The pains still there   
Demons are laughing   
His minds spinning   
He’s crying   
He just want it all to go away   
The pain of yesterday and today  
Abused and used   
Is all he is   
There’s no hope  
No light in the days   
He cuts a line   
And snorts away   
The drugs he’s doing   
Makes it all go away  
Just for a moment   
The pains away   
The world's spinning  
Around he goes   
The high he’s feeling   
Gets better everyday  
Surviving isn’t his way  
Just living is a hard way   
Up and away he goes   
He just overdosed   
His hearts not pumping   
Why did he go?   
He could have stayed   
But he decided to go   
Goodbye world, he says  
I won’t miss the shit   
That could’ve been   
Or should’ve been.


End file.
